Karla (The Blazing Blade)
Karla (カアラ, Kāra?) is the emotionally distant, naîve and cool-natured sister of Karel, known as the "Princess of Swords". Although she has mastered the art of swordplay, she generally dislikes fighting and often finds peaceful methods of resolving conflict. She fights in arenas in hopes of finding her brother, who killed their parents, although Karla is not aware of this until finding him; and even after she finds out the truth, she strives to redeem him, or die trying. She later marries Bartre and is the mother of Fir from Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi but dies of illness a few years before that game takes place. It is implied in her supports with Farina that she and Karel were either born or have lived in Sacae. In order to recruit her, a few conditions have to be met. Bartre has to be promoted to a level 5 Warrior before Chapter 31(x) starts. Karla appears as a neutral unit standing on top of the arena. Having Bartre talk to her will trigger a battle. Both Bartre and Karla must survive the fight in order for her to join your team. She comes very late in the game as a pre-promoted level 5 Swordmaster, and so it can be very difficult to train her. However, if one is planning to use her, they may wish to train her in the arena within the limited turns, as well as exploit weakened promoted enemies during Chapter 32x. She is a good replacement for Guy (if he is killed, or the tactician decided to not train him), and if Karel was unavailable within the game. If Guy and Karel are available it is recommended to not use her. However, she is a good addition to your group, if only for her Wo Dao. Karla is first seen within a village in Chapter 25 (Hector's Mode) looking for her brother. Stats Initial Stats ||Swordmaster ||5 ||29 ||14 ||7 ||21 ||18 ||16 ||11 ||12 ||6 ||Wo Dao |} Promotion Gain Already Promoted Growth Rates *HP 60% *Str 25% *Ski 45% *Spd 55% *Luk 40% *Def 10% *Res 20% Overall The Sword Princess isn't too bad of a fighter, as she has remarkable Speed and Skill. She is decent, and so using her is not a bad idea. Once matured to Level 20, she readily matches her brother's stats. Giving her a Killing Edge will let her pull major criticals, as Karla's skill rate is generally the same as her brother's. Quotes Defeat quote: Karla: Too inexperienced... I'll never reach my brother now... (End of chapter) Hector: Oswin! What happened to that female swordfighter? Karla, wasn't it? Oswin: It seems she was hurt in that last skirmish. She left without telling a soul. Hector: Is that so? Well, that's that then. Possible Endings Karla - The Sword Vassal After the conflict, Karla became involved with a warrior that she met. She died of an illness several years later. Karla and Bartre Karla and Bartre were reunited in Ostia, During the battle, they became friends. That friendship deepened into love, and they were wed. Later, Karla died of illness. Barte took their daughter to her uncle (who is now Karel) and joined Karla. Other Supports *Farina *Karel *Vaida Etymology Karla is a female variant of the name Karl. Gallery File:Karla-1FE7.png|Karla's portrait in Rekka no Ken. Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters Category:Characters Category:Playable characters